


Desire

by Desiras



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Shoe Grinding, Verbal Humiliation, cock stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desiras/pseuds/Desiras
Summary: Tyki gives his brother exactly what he wants.
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Sheryl Kamelot
Kudos: 17





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little gift for a certain asshole's birthday, but i ended up too busy to post it then, so instead i'm posting it on a Different asshole's birthday. 
> 
> There is an extremely sad lack of bottom bitch Sheryl, so i'm here to fix that. i haven't written fic in years, so forgive me if it's a bit rough. Edited by my Sir.

“God, are you that desperate?” 

Sheryl felt his breath leave him as his back slammed against the wall, held in place by a hand wrapped tightly around his neck. 

“Tyki,” he breathed, the fingers pressed against his pulse twitching slightly at his almost reverent tone. 

“I can smell your _desire_ from across the damn ark. Lucky for you, Joyd is hungry. And so am I.” Tyki leaned in close, until he could feel Sheryl’s breath against his face. “Do you want me, _brother?_ ” he purred.

Sheryl’s breath hitched, his eyes darting down to Tyki’s lips before returning to match his gaze. Tyki smirked, his free hand moving to grope at the front of Sheryl’s trousers, feeling the hardness there. “Mm, I thought so.” He leaned in even closer, until their lips were almost touching. His voice was a whisper. “If you want me... Get on your knees.”

Tyki stepped back, releasing his hold on Sheryl’s neck, who all but collapsed to his knees, breathing hard from both lack of air and arousal. He looked up at his brother, a hand on his neck as he caught his breath. He watched as Tyki unbuckled his belt, sliding it off his waist and letting it clatter to the floor, feeling heat coil in his gut at the sight. 

He crawled forward to kneel before his brother, reaching out with unsteady hands to undo his fly and pull out his cock. It was half hard - clearly Tyki wasn’t overly enthused about having his nagging brother suck him off, even if it _was_ easy and convenient - but responded eagerly to the feeling of Sheryl’s wet tongue lapping at the head. Sheryl’s hands wandered as he took more of his brother’s length into his mouth, stroking Tyki’s hips and thighs, until a hand fisted in his hair roughly and dragged him off with a soft _pop_.

“Don’t touch me unless I tell you to, if you don’t want me to bind your arms behind your back,” Tyki growled, pulling roughly at Sheryl’s hair until he gave a soft whine of agreement. Gripping him tightly, he forced his brother back on his cock, fucking his mouth roughly as Sheryl gagged and tried his best to continue licking and pleasuring. 

After a few more thrusts, Tyki released his hold on his brother’s hair and Sheryl pulled back, coughing, drool dripping from his fucked-red lips. Tyki grinned at the sight. “Does it turn you on, knowing you could try and fight me, and letting me use you anyway?” 

Catching his breath, Sheryl looked up at his brother, meeting his gaze steadily even as he wiped the spit from his face. “You know as well as I do how easily you could break my grip over you... And how powerless I am against yours.”

“Mm. Physically, or emotionally?”

“You already know the answer to that.”

Tyki smirked, reaching out to stroke his brother’s cheek softly in agreement. “Sure do.” He gave Sheryl two sharp pats, then slipped his hand around to cup the back of his brother’s neck. “Now, there are better uses for that mouth than talking.” 

\--- 

“Mmh, I feel much better now,” Tyki sighed as he watched his brother swallow down the last of his cum, stroking his hair softly in silent approval. Sheryl’s eyes were lidded with lust, his cock still hard between his thighs, untouched. Tyki smiled and patted his brother’s head, before tucking himself back into his trousers. “I’m sure you can take care of that yourself,” he called, as he turned to leave. 

A hand shot out to grab one of his ankles and Tyki stopped, though he could have easily phased through and kept walking. “Hmm?”

“...Please.”

“What was that?” said Tyki, looking over his shoulder, his smile all teeth. “I couldn’t quite hear you, _brother_.”

“Please Tyki...,” Sheryl panted.

“Oh?” He wore an expression of mock surprise, “You love to play all high and mighty, crowing on about your lovely wife and kids, always nagging me about finding my own. But this is what you really want, isn’t it?” Tyki turned back around and ground his shoe against Sheryl’s hard-on, his eyes cold as he looked down at the other. “You want me to put you in your place. To break you down into a messy, desperate slut choking on your brother’s dick. No pretending to be proper and refined. Just a needy brat, kneeling at my feet and grinding against my heel.”

Sheryl only moaned in response, rutting up against his brother’s foot, his head falling forward and his mouth open and panting.

“Do you really think you deserve this? With how often you bother me, practically begging for my attention in the most obnoxious way possible? If you want a reward, you’ll _behave_. And you’ll tell me _exactly_ what it is you are, and what you want from me.” Tyki paused and reached down, tilting his brother’s chin up and brushing his thumb against Sheryl’s spit-slick lips. 

Sheryl let out a low whine, his eyes shut tightly and his hands clenching and unclenching as he struggled with his pride, and the pressure between his legs. Tyki narrowed his eyes and gave his brother a few light smacks on the cheek. “Well? I’m not going to wait here all day.”

Sheryl grit his teeth and dug his nails into his thighs before opening his eyes to look up at his brother. “I’m a needy brat. And I want you to use me.”

Tyki fisted a hand in his brother’s hair and yanked his head back even further. “Is that the best you can do? You really think that’s worth a reward? Hm?”

Sheryl groaned, his voice hoarse with the strain on his neck. “I’m a filthy, needy, bratty slut who wants you to fuck and use and abuse me as you see fit. I want you to ruin me, break me, twist me into whatever you desire. I want you so badly it hurts.”

“Was that so hard? You can’t hide from me, Sheryl. I know what you want better than you do. And I’ll drag it out of you whenever I feel like it.” He released his hold on Sheryl’s hair and ground his shoe against his brother’s erection until the older was once again panting with pleasure.

“Aah… Tyki…”

His moans grew louder, the sensations building up and bringing him closer and closer, and just as it became almost too much-

“Your pleasure belongs to me, dear brother. That’s reward enough for you.” The pressure on Sheryl’s cock disappeared as Tyki once more turned around to leave. And this time, Sheryl’s hands caught nothing but air as he walked away. 

“Stay. You don’t move until I’m gone,” Tyki said without looking back. He disappeared around a corner, leaving his brother a needy, panting mess behind him.


End file.
